A Valentine's Day Blackout
by Criminal Minds Mom
Summary: To avoid being alone on Valentine's Day, Hotch and Prentiss check out a potential case in a small town. Will a snow storm & a black out cause them to give in to their desires?
1. Chapter 1

**This story came to me on Valentine's night. I wanted to finish it, before I published it. I hope you enjoy reading it, as much as I enjoyed writing it. Look for updates every day!**

"Hey Daddy, we home" Jack said as he and Emily burst through the front door.

"Hey Jack" Hotch said as he embraced his son. "Did you have fun with Emily?"

"Yeah, we had Pizza and mint chocolate ice-cream. It was awesome".

"I'm glad you guys had fun. Why don't you go get ready for bed, and I'll read you a story. Say thank you to Emily for taking you out to dinner".

"Thanks Emmy" Jack said giving Emily a big hug, before running off to his room.

"Emily you're a life saver. Jessica had a class tonight and I had to finish the paperwork on the San Diego case by 8am tomorrow. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't offered to take Jack out to eat. He was starting to climb the walls sitting in my office. Thank you"

"You don't have to thank me. I enjoyed myself. The really pathetic part is Jacks the best date I've had in a very long time. I'll see you in the morning".

"Yeah. Goodnight Emily".

After Emily left, Hutch put Jack to bed. He opened a beer and sat down to unwind and watch the game. His mind however, kept wandering to Emily Prentiss. They became close friends after he was stabbed by Foyet. The support that she gave him and Jack after Hayle was murdered was immeasurable. To be honest, his feelings for her were becoming complicated. He found her to be beautiful, funny, sexy and Jack adored her. If he were not her boss, she would be perfect for him.

It was starting to be difficult for him to keep his feelings for her in check. During the day, at work, he managed fine. But at night, when he was drifting off to sleep, she was a frequent guest in his thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

The team spent the next day finishing up paperwork and discussing their plans for the weekend. Valentines Day, was Sunday, and everyone was looking forward to it. Emily listened as Garcia talked about going away to a hotel in New York City with Kevin. Morgan was taking Tamara out for a special dinner. JJ was spending the day with the two guys in her life. Hell, even Rossi was seeing someone and planned a romantic weekend at Little Creek. She knew she needed to get off her ass, go out and meet available men. The problem was the man she really wanted was unavailable...well not really unavailable, but it was all so complicated. She looked up at Hotch's office and sighed.

JJ breezed through the bull pen. "Conference room in 5".

"Please don't tell me we caught a case. Not this weekend" moaned Morgan.

"I don't think so, at least not yet" answered JJ.

"Plainesville Kentucky. The local police think that they may be dealing with a serial arsonist. I'm not sure if we can be of help, but it bears one or two of us going for a consult. If we need to take the case, the rest of the team can fly out on Monday or Tuesday. Jessica is taking Jack to visit her parents for the weekend, so I'll go.

"I can cancel my plans, I'll go with you" Rossi offered.

Emily spoke up, "no Rossi, don't cancel your plans. I don't have anything going on this weekend, I'll go with Hotch"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, no problem"

"Okay, Prentiss and I will head out early this evening. Plainsville is about a 5 hour drive. If the case is a go, I'll text you guys early Monday morning, and you can fly out to meet us".

The team disbursed. "Hey Prentiss" Hotch call out. "Thanks for teaming with me on this. I know it is a big weekend for some people".

"Not for me. Apparently my young boyfriend is visiting his grandparents with his aunt Jessica"

Hotch laughed.

"Seriously, everyone else has plans and Reid is on leave visiting his mom. I was kind of dreading the whole Valentines Day weekend thing anyway. It's not much fun when you're all alone".

"You don't have to tell me. I'm in the same boat. Why don't you go home, pack, and I'll pick you up at 5:30".

"Hey guys" JJ interrupted. "Here is the deal, Plainesville is a small town. The motel I was going to book you at was full. The desk clerk said it was a big weekend for them. I managed to find you a B&B on the edge of town. All single rooms were book, but there was a two bedroom suite available. Here are the directions. Will, Henry and I are just hanging out at home this weekend. If you need me don't hesitate to call".

"Thanks JJ" Hotch said as he headed out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They made it to their destination around 10pm, good time reaching their destination, considering they stopped to eat on the way. As Emily checked them into their suite at the B&B, while Hotch contacted the local detective in charge via his cell.

"Well we are all checked in. This place is kind of charming, a real country B&B." she commented. She noted the expression on Hotch's face. What's up Hotch?" she asked.

"They caught the unsub about an hour ago. He gave a full confession".

"Oh, so does this mean we check out and go home?"

Hotch knew they should probably go home; there was really no reason for them to stay. However, there was a part of him that wanted to keep Emily to himself this weekend. 

"No let's get a good nights sleep. In the morning we can go to the police station and go over the case again, for profiling and research purposes. You have to admit, it was an interesting case?

"Maybe we can request an interview with the unsub. After all, he did confess".

"Great idea. Let's check out our suite" Hotch said as he gently placed his hand on Emily's back, leading her to the stairs.

_"What am I doing", _he thought to himself.

The suite was beautiful. They had a living space with a sitting area, TV, and a little table. Off of the living area were two bedrooms and a bathroom.

"This place is beautiful" Emily exclaimed as she ran around checking things out. "Oh my God, the bathroom has a spa tub! The bedrooms have fireplaces and canopy beds.

Hotch smiled at her enthusiasm as he put down the bags. "What?" Emily said noticing his smile.

"Nothing really, except deep down Emily Prentiss is a girly girl. Who would have thought?

"It's just this place is so roman.. I mean beautiful" she said catching herself.

"Yes, this is the kind of place where couples should spend Valentine's Day.

"Well we should unpack and probably go over the case for the morning" she said feeling uneasy.

"Emily don't be silly, it's late. I'm going to make use of this big screen TV, why don't you take advantage of that spa tub you were drooling over?"

"Really? Okay I will" she grabbed her bathrobe and headed into the bathroom.

Hotch headed into his room, unpacked, and changed into sweat pants and a FBI t-shirt. He was flipping through the channels, in the living room, trying to find something to watch. He needed to find a movie or a game that would take the image of Emily bathing naked in that big tub out of his mind. He could hear the spa jets blowing hot bubbles into the tub. God he wished he was in the tub with her, kissing and touching...damn he looked down and noticed how hard he was.

A half hour later, the bathroom door opened and Emily emerged wearing a big fluffy bathrobe. "Bathrooms free", she exclaimed.

"How was your bath?" he asked.

"Amazing. I just might have to get myself a tub like that". She noticed that he had changed out of his suit. _ "Damn he looked yummy", _she thought. "What are you watching?"

"I was just watching the local news. Oh here's the forecast".

The weatherman projected 4 to 5 inches of snow for tomorrow afternoon.

"We should try to wrap thing up, check out, and try to be on the road before the snow starts", Emily commented.

"Yeah, good idea, although if it the roads start to get dangerous we'll just stay here and wait it out".

"I'm going to head to bed, goodnight Hotch".

"Goodnight". She started towards her room, when she heard, "hey Prentiss, Happy Valentine's Day".

_"Oh it's after midnight", _she thought. "You too Hotch"


	4. Chapter 4

They woke up early the next morning. After a quick breakfast, they headed to the police station. They looked over the case file and came up with a profile, as if the unsub had not been caught. Their profile was right on target. It began to look as if they were not going to be granted access to the unsub. As they were getting ready to leave, the lawyer for the unsub came to them and said that an interview would be provided at 2:30pm. They decided to stay a do the interview. When they left the police station, there was already 3 inches of snow on the ground.

"What do you think, do we want to drive home, and take our chances" Emily asked.

"Sir, Mama" said a vice cop walking into the station. "Couldn't help, but overhear you. It's getting treacherous out there. Under the snow is black ice and the forecast is calling for up to 10 more inches. I would stay put if I were you".

Hotch looked at Emily, "I guess that's our answer. Why don't we go back and change and then go out to dinner at the restaurant Mario's across the street. My treat, after all it's Valentines Day. It's not your fault that you got stuck spending today working".

"Believe me Hotch, working on V-Day wasn't a hardship. Plus If I didn't come here, I wouldn't have experienced that fabulous bath tub".

"So what do you say? Dinner?"

"Yeah sounds great, but you don't have to treat".

"It would be my pleasure. I have been meaning to thank you for all the support you've given Jack and me the last six months. You have been a wonderful friend" As they were walking to their SUV, he added, "besides its Valentines Day, I why wouldn't I want to spend it with a beautiful woman".

_"Did I hear right? Did he just call me beautiful?" _Emily thought. She found herself getting giddy inside. _ "Oh stop it! Hotch was just being nice"_ she assured herself.

"Well in that case, I accept" she replied.


	5. Chapter 5

The snow was really falling when Emily and Hotch stepped into the Mario's.

"Good evening" the hostess greeted them. "Table for two?"

"Yes please", Hotch responded.

"Right this way" she said, leading them to a table by a roaring fire place. "You two are very lucky. We were booked solid, before the storm hit. Amy will be your waitress this evening. She'll be right with you"

"Thank you" said Emily

A few minutes later Amy came to take their order. "Good evening folks, can I start you off with a drink, a bottle of wine perhaps?"

"Wine sounds great. What do you think Emily?"

"Sounds wonderful".

"If you don't mind me asking, how long have you been together?"

"Actually we're not a..." both Emily and Hotch started to say in unison. "We work together" Hotch finished.

"Oh I'm sorry. I just got a vibe, the way you were looking at each other, I thought for sure you were a couple. I'll be right back with your wine".

There was an awkward silence. Finally Emily blurted out "Well it is Saturday night, Valentine's Day, she made a reasonable assumption". Hotch noticed she was blushing. _"She is so cute when she blushes_", he thought. "Absolutely a perfectly reasonable assumption". They laughed off Amy's comment, but it was on both of their minds the entire evening.

They had a wonderful dinner. The food was delicious and the wine relaxed them. They discussed everything from current events to family.

"Hey guys, how were your meals?" Amy asked.

"Great, thank you" they both replied.

"Listen, this is usually where I ask if you want coffee and dessert. But the snow is really plying up out there and the owners decided to close an hour early. But they want you to select a dessert to go, on the house".

"Thank you, do you have far to drive Amy?" Hotch inquired.

"No, I live about a block away. I'm walking home.

Ten minutes later Hotch and Emily had left the restaurant and were crossing the street, heading back to the B&B, desserts in hand.

"Thank you for dinner, it was delicious"

"You welcome. I really enjoyed it too"

Suddenly Emily lost her footing, slipping on snow and ice. Hotch caught her around the waist and pulled her up against him. They were body to body, face to face. _"I want to kiss you so bad", _he thought. _"Oh my God, he's really going to kiss me_", she thought to herself.

"um ..." he said after a few long seconds.

"Thanks for catching me, it's slippery out here" Emily responded, cutting him off.

"It's getting worse. Let's get inside."


	6. Chapter 6

When they opened the door leading into their suite, they noticed a bottle of champagne chilling in an ice bucket on the hall table. Hotch went over and read the card. "Happy Valentine's Day, compliments of the management" he read out loud.

"Oh that's so nice"

"Maybe we can have a glass later with our desserts" Hotch offered. "You want to watch some TV"

"Sounds good to me. But first, would you mind if I soak in the tub again. When I fell I must have tensed up all my muscles when I slipped and..."

"Are you alright? Do you think you need to be checked out?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"Oh no, I think I just need to soak in the tub and let the jets work their magic on my muscles. I'm fine really, why don't you relax and see if there are any good movies on tonight".

Like the evening before, Emily went to relax in the tub, and Hotch sat sown to watch TV. All of a sudden the TV shut off and the room became pitch black.

"Hotch!"

"Emily the lights went out. The storm must have knocked the power out. Hang tight, I'll see if I can find a flashlight or some candles".

While he was searching for something, anything, to provide light, there was a knock at their door. It was the owner, bringing candles and a flashlight to each of the guest. She also reminded him that there were two gas fire places in the suite. After she left, he lit both of the fireplaces and lit the candles, before going to the bathroom to help Emily.

"Hey Em-" he called out, knocking lightly on the bathroom door. The owner brought us some candles and a flashlight. Can I come in? Is there any way you can cover up?"

"Just a sec, I'll pull the curtain". He could hear her fumbling and splashing. "Ok", she yelled after a few moments.

When he entered the bathroom, he turned the flashlight. He glanced over at the tub and there was Emily peaking her head out from behind the curtain. Her hair was swept up in a loose ponytail and her skin was flushed from the steam. She looked gorgeous. Hotch couldn't help but stare at her for a few awkward moments.

"I..I have two candles, I'll light in leave on the vanity. I also lit the fireplace in the living room and the one in your bedroom. That should provide a lot of light. If you don't need anything, I'll just be out there", he said pointing towards the living room.

"Thanks", she replied trying not to giggle. She had never seen Hotch flustered before. He was so adorable.

"Ok..um..bye"

**A big thank you to everyone who has left me a review. I'm so glad that everyone is enjoying Hotch and Emily's story.**


	7. Chapter 7

A few minute later Emily emerged from the bathroom wearing a bathrobe. Hotch was sitting by the fireplace, reading a magazine. He was again wearing sweatpants and a FBI issued t-shirt. His hair was slightly messed. The sight of him took Emily's breath away. He turned around and looked up at her.

"Thanks for rescuing me from the darkness" she said a bit too quickly.

"No problem, it was my pleasure".

"I guess watching a movie is out of the question" she commented.

"I guess so. Beth, the owner said that we could be without electricity until morning. Are you tired?"

"Despite all the wine we drank, I'm not really tired" she replied.

"Me neither" after a few silent moments, he added "we could have our desserts and maybe break open the champagne. I mean if you want..".

"Yeah" she cut him off. "It would be a shame to let it go to waste. Just let me go change".

She headed into her bedroom, which was illuminated by the fire place. _ "What the hell is happening here? I'm about to go sit by a fire, eat dessert, and drink champagne, with my boss. With the way I feel about him, this could be a dangerous idea. He can't have feelings for me, can he?" _She pulled her sweats out of her suitcase and started to change into them. After looking at her reflection in the mirror, she changed into a modest button down sleep shirt and a robe.

_"I should have just said I was tired and went to bed. This is crazy. I just invited the woman I'm falling for to join me by the fireplace for some champagne. What the am I thinking. Well I know what I'm thinking, but it shouldn't happen. I'm her superior". _Hotch thought. Just then he looked up to see Emily coming towards him.

"Hey"

"Hey" he said back.

They sat on the couch talkingand sipping champagne.

"Ummm, this tiramisu is so delicious. Here you have to try a bite" she said holding a fork filled with the yummy desert out for him.

Hotch leaned forward and tasted the tiramisu. Hotch swallowed and took the fork out of her hand. For a few seconds they just looked at each other. It was at that moment that they both knew that the feelings they had for one another were mutual. "Emily, I really want to kiss you. I know it's..."

"Kiss me".

"What?"

"I really want you to kiss me".

He leaned over and placed his lips on hers. They both felt dizzy with desire, as he pulled her closer to him, and deepened the kiss. She opened her mouth to allow him access, which he greedily accepted. Their teeth nibbled, their tongues slid together. They only separated briefly to breath. Finally Hotch pulled back. "You are so beautiful. I've wanted to do that for a long time".

"Um... me too"

"You have" he says with a grin emerging.

She thinks he is so sexy when he smiles. "Oh yeah".

"Emily, I'm not going to lie to you. Because of our positions, having a relationship is going to be complicated, to say the least. But the thing I realized since becoming a fulltime father is that the BAU is just part of my life, I need to have a life beyond the BAU. We all do. The old Aaron Hotchner lived his work. He would have never have even considered falling in love with a member of his team. But after all I been through, all the loss, well I'll be damned if I'm going to lose you too. I can't".

"You won't lose me, Hotch. I promise"

He leaned into her and whispered in her ear, "I think at this point you can call me Aaron".

"Okay Aaron", she said just before he claimed her mouth again. He gently pushed her down, so that she was lying on the couch. He positioned his body over hers; he kissed her mouth, her ears, and her neck. When he ground his pelvis into hers, she could feel just how much he wanted her. She let her hand wander up the back of his shirt, feeling his toned back. For a man in his mid forty's Hotch's muscles were toned and solid. He opened her robe and started to unbutton her nightshirt, when he suddenly stopped. He pushed himself up onto his forearms, looking her right in the eye, "Emily we can stop, I mean we don't have to do...we can wait if you want to. I'm sorry. It's been so long and I got carried away".

She looked at his face and saw that he was blushing. "You are so sweet Aaron Hotchner. But it's not like we just met. I want to do this...I want you".

The way she said "I want you", sent a wave of lust through Hotch. "Then I have just one more question?"

"What's that?" she questioned biting her lower lip.

"Your room or mine?" he whispered seductively in her ears.

His breath tickled her ear and she shivered. "Definitely mine. I've got the fireplace".


	8. Chapter 8

He stood up and led her by the hand into her bedroom. They stood by her bed kissing as he unbuttoned her nightshirt. He pushed the nightshirt over her shoulders and off her body, exposing her to him. "Emily you are beautiful" he said as he ran his hands over her breast, thumbing her already erect nipples. She climbed back on to the bed, as he removed his t-shirt and pants.

"I can't believe this is happening" he said, stretching out beside her. "Em, what about protection?"

"Shit, I almost forgot. You wouldn't happen to carry something on you?"

He couldn't help but laugh, "I haven't had sex in almost two years. And that's when I was married. I passed the physical the bureau gave us two months ago, you did too".

"I haven't been with anyone in almost a year"

"So we both are okay there, but what about birth control?" he asked.

"I'm on the pill. I have been for years now".

"Thank God! If we had to stop, I think I would have broken into that little pharmacy on the corner".

"You would commit a felony for me? Aaron I'm touched".

"Oh you will be touched" he said in a sexy voice, raising an eyebrow.

"You promise" she replied giggling. She loved seeing Aaron so relaxed and flirtatious.

"Oh yeah". He kissed her passionately. He made love to her mouth, like he was going to make love to her body. He kissed his way down her body, stopping to suckle on her nipples, which were so hard that they throbbed. She moaned and ran her hands through his hair. He continued his decent, leaving a trail of kisses down her breast, stomach, hips, and legs. She felt his hands dip under the waist band of her panties.

"I think we can lose these now. What do you think?" he said asking permission.

Emily found herself at a lost for words. She lifted her bum, granting him permission. He quickly removed her panties and knelt before her as he removed his underwear. Emily watched with desire and anticipation as his erection was released. She reached out and stroked him, but he quickly moved away.

"If you keep doing that, this will be over before it starts" he said as he kissed his way up her lean legs. "Open your legs for me Em. Let me see you. Let me touch you", he softly orderd. She complied with his request and let her knees drop open, exposing her to his eyes. She felt his fingers opening her folds and rubbing her slit.

"Oh God" she moaned.

She feels his hot breath nearing her clit. _"He's not going to...", _before she gets the thought out, he begins licking at her clit. "Oh Aaron YES" she moans. He pushed one, followed by another one of his long fingers into her depts.

"You are so wet and ready for me". He can tell that she is close to coming, by her urgent gasps that are becoming increasingly high pitched.

"Em- come for me sweetheart". He increased the pressure by gently sucking on her swollen clit.

She whimpered and clutched at the bedding. She tensed and let out a soft scream as her orgasm took control of her body. Hotch kissed his way back up her body.

"Ummm...that was amazing".

"I hope you find the next part equally amazing" he said, as he began to nibble her ear.

He wasted no time getting Emily aroused again. When she was ready, he settled between her legs, positioned his member at her opening, and began sliding into her heat. She felt so warm and tight that he shuddered as he pushed his way into her body. He pressed in slowly, as to savor the moment. When he was in as deep as he could go, he pushed up on his arms and looked at Emily. His Emily.

"You're so tight Em; I'm not hurting you am I?"

"No, I'm good. It just that it's been a long time and you're not exactly small".

He was fighting hard to restrain himself. She felt so damn good. "Okay let me know when your ready".

He was so sweet. She lifted her legs up around his waist. "Aaron, I'm ready".

He pulled himself almost out of her, and then thrust back in.

"Oh, God yes" she moaned as he joined them completely. He set a steady slow rhythm. It felt delightful, but she was ready for more. "Harder, faster, deeper, come on really give it to me Aaron". He stilled and looked at her. She knew what she needed sexually, and he was going to give it to her.

"You asked for it", he said smiling down at her.

He increased the speed and depth of his thrust. It felt so fucking good. "Oh yes, that's it", she moaned. She was meeting him thrust for thrust. He reached down, between there bodies and started flicking her clit with his finger. It didn't take long before her orgasm hit her, causing all her inner muscles to contract around his throbbing cock.

"Emily" he cried out.

"That's it baby, come deep inside me. I want to feel it".

Between her love muscles squeezing him and her encouragement, he was close to coming. He moaned and shuddered as his release came over him. He kissed her passionately, before collapsing on top of her.

They were both panting, as she ran her fingers up and down his arms and back.

"Emily that was...it was"

"Hot" she offered.

"Among other things. You are incredible. I'm so glad this happened. What about you, no regrets". 

"Well if I'm being honest" she said with a somber tone. "I regret that it ended" she said giggling, as she placed a soft kiss on his chest.

"Well if you give me about 20 minutes we can do it again" he said with a big grin.

They cuddled and talked for a while. Both Emily and Aaron couldn't believe that this was finally happening. After a while they started fooling around again.

"How do you want me?" she whisper in his ear.

"Excuse me?"

"How do you want to do it?" she noticed that he looked slightly confused. "Positions Aaron…I could be on top, there's side by side, doggie style, or we could do it missionary again."

Aaron couldn't believe she was offering to let him pick. He was a bit timid about voicing his choice. "Um how about doggie style."

She turned over and got on her hands and knees at the edge of the bed. Aaron stood behind her and stroked her back and ass. She was so wet and ready to be taken again. She felt him at her opening.

"Are you ready Em?"

"Yes, I'm more than ready"

He entered her slowly. After a few shallow thrusts, Emily started to pant and moan.

"You really do like it from behind", he stated smiling. He was under the assumption that women hated the doggie style position. Hayle absolutely refused, stating it was degrading.

"Oh..yeah right there Aaron. Shit, you're rubbing against my G-spot....feels great" she sobbed.

His flesh was smacking loudly against her flesh. He couldn't believe how fucking hot it was. So hot, that he could feel his orgasm building quickly. He wanted her to come first, so he reached under her body and started stimulating her clit. It only took seconds, before she panted "I'm going to come...oh yes". Her orgasm was intense and she had to control herself from screaming out. She didn't wish to wake all the other guest.

"Aaron look up"

"What?" he replied still thrusting in and out of her heat.

"Look at the mirror on the dresser".

He looked at the dresser and saw their reflection in the mirror. His eye met hers; he grabbed her hips and began thrusting into her wildly, as they watched themselves having sex. With one final thrust, he came, spilling his release into her.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Aaron and Emily woke up in each others arms. They make love for the third time, before reluctantly getting dressed, checking out, and heading back to the BAU. They decided to keep the new found relationship private, at least for the time being. They knew that sometimes relationships do happen within the BAU. Usually those relationships are overlooked, unless they become problematic. However, romances within the same team are rare. Especially romances between a SSA and a subordinate. Erin Strauss had been gunning for Hotch for years; this was just the kind of thing she could use to get rid of him and breakup the team.

Things were going well. The team went to Tulsa to work on a case involving a serial rapist. Aaron and Emily had no problem setting boundaries at work. When they were at work or away on cases, it was hands off. But outside of work, it was definitely hands on. Three weeks later, Aaron and Emily decided to try a new Chinese Restaurant that opened in Emily's neighborhood. They were almost finished their meal when Emily saw her. There sitting about six tables away was Erin Strauss.

"Shit".

"Em what's wrong?"

"Strauss is sitting behind you"

He started to turn, "Aaron...don't turn around. What are we going to do"?

"Emily calm down".

"Calm down, calm down. Aaron, this looks bad. It's Saturday night. We are dressed up. She may be a bitch, but she's not stupid".

"Okay. But Emily, we can't hide forever. We can't just get together at my place or yours and hide".

"Aaron, she just got up and headed for the ladies room. I'm going to head out. You tell the waiter I have a headache, pay our bill, and meet me in the car". Emily got up and made a quick exit before Aaron could get another word out.

When Aaron and Emily arrived at his apartment, they tried to continue on with their romantic evening. They sat on the couch watching a movie and sipping wine. But the mood was some what ruined and Emily seemed to be a pile of nerves.

"Honey, it's okay. I don't think she saw us and even if she did, we're going to have to face it someday. We can't hide forever".

"Aaron if this gets out, it could ruin your career".

"I know, yours too. Let's just enjoy the rest of the weekend. We'll figure it out later".


	10. Chapter 10

When Emily arrived at the BAU Monday morning, she went into the team meeting, where they were discussing potential cases. She noted immediately that Aaron was not there. After the meeting wrapped, she asked JJ about Hotch's where abouts.

"Strauss called him into her office about an hour ago. I haven't seen him since".

"Why? You need him".

"Uh...no. It's just not like him to miss the Monday team meeting".

_"This is bad" _Emily thought. _"She saw us Saturday night and now Aaron's paying the price"_. She felt sick to her stomach. She loved Aaron Hotchner so much. She knew what she had to do.

She waited until she saw Aaron go into his office and shut the door. She took a deep breath and knocked on his door.

"Come in".

"Hi"

Before he could respond, she thrust an envelop in his direction.

"What's this" he asked taking the envelop from her.

"It's my resignation. It's effective at the end of the week".

"Your what!" he said raising his voice. "Why, I don't under...Emily talk to me".

"Hotch, it's the only way. If I'm gone Strauss will let you keep your job".

"Honey, she didn't see us, if that's what you're worried about. That was not what my meeting with her was about", he said putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Well it's only a matter of time before word of our relationship gets out. You were right, we can't hide forever. If I leave the BAU, we can be together".

"Why you? Why do you have to take the hit? Maybe it should be me".

"Don't be dumb. The team needs you. You love the BAU, it's who you are"

"The team needs you too! You love it just as much as I do!", he said. "I don't accept your resignation agent Prentiss" he said ripping up the letter. "There has to be another way. You are not leaving my team!"

"There is another solution...we have to end this" she said.

"End what? You mean us! No!"

"What we had was nice, but maybe it wasn't meant to go any further. There are just too many complications Aaron".

_"Was nice...Is that all it meant to her. She's a fighter. Why isn't she fighting for us? Maybe she doesn't love me, like I love her"_ he thought. He was starting to get angry.

"What are you saying Emily?" his tone was harsh.

"I'm saying...its over" she said willing her self to stay firm and not to cry. This wouldn't work if she broke down in front of him.

"I guess I under-estimated your feelings for me" he said. He was crushed.

"Hotch we've only been dating a few weeks. I think..."

He cut her off. "I think that you should get back to work agent Prentiss".

She turned around and left his office. She managed to keep it together until she could get to the ladies room. The pain in her heart was almost unbearable. She sat in the bathroom stall and sobbed.

Both Aaron and Emily were heartbroken, but sometimes life, unlike stories don't have happy endings...


	11. Chapter 11

Epilogue

"Hi, I'm Amy and I'll be your waitress this... wait, I remember you two. You were here last Valentine's Day, during that big snow storm. You guys were here on business and I thought you were a couple. What brings you back to our little town?"

Aaron smiled and reached for Emily's hand. "We're on our honeymoon".

"I knew it! I just knew you were meant to be together". Amy took their order and went to get their drinks.

"I love you, Mrs. Hotchner" he said beaming

"I love you too"

"To think that us, we, almost didn't happen".

"I loved you so much, I wanted to protect you. I didn't want to ruin your career. When I heard Strauss called you into her office, I panicked".

"I know. You thought we had been found out. In reality, she was telling me that she was transferring to the New York office. Lucky for us, when Davis assumed her position, it made it a hell of a lot easier for us to come out as a couple".

"I can't believe he's cool with us being married and being on the same team".

"Well Dave and he go way back. Dave went to bat for us with him and it worked".

"I'm just glad that you had enough sense to go after me that day".

"You are the best thing that has happened to me in a long time. It took me a few hours to calm down enough to realize that you did love me too, and that's why you dumped me".

"I loved how you came after me".

"Don't remind me...Em. I was lucky your neighbors didn't have me arrested".

"It was your fault. Aaron the bullhorn was overkill" she said giggling.

"I tried ringing your doorbell, but you refused to talk to me. I would have tried something discreet, like throwing a pebble at your window, but you lived on the 12th floor".

"I never forget, looking out my window, and seeing you standing in the middle of my street, yelling up at me. Do you remember what you yelled?"

"Yes" he said remembering back "_Emily Prentiss you promised me that I wouldn't lose you. I can't lose you. I love you"_.

I ran down my stairs so fast, I thought I was going to have a heart attack. I was panting so hard, I couldn't catch my breath."

"Hey I thought it was me that made you breathless" he said, faking a hurt look.

"Well if I remember correctly, you made me breathless several times later that night."

They ate dinner and were restless. They looked up to see Amy approaching their table.

"Can I get you two newlyweds coffee? Desert?"

"Um...could we get two deserts to go?" Aaron asked.

"Absolutely, I'll be right back".

"What do you say Mrs. Hotchner? Should we have dessert back at the B&B, in front of the fireplace, like last time?"

"That sounds wonderful Mr. Hotchner."


End file.
